Forth millennium
by AkaKiba
Summary: Karin takes pride in building robots but when a few wires get cross in one off the robots programing a friendly machine turns deadly.


The Fourth Millennium

By Tara sanders

Crystal Tokyo a peaceful quiet city homes to billions a people and robots alike. Year 3007, humans built machines to help them with their lifestyle around the house at work even their children at school. The city was at ever lasting peace until the peace was broken with war. The military had given an order to build high proficient androids to help protect the city from intruders. A special assignment but a careless mistake turns a perfect machine in to a perfect monster! Karin was one of the few working on the android. Working at her father's laboratory, Karin work on the programming of the android but a costly mistake ruined the project. The military robots were perfect every thing they asked for except one. This android was 789. 789 hated humans, he though they were inferior, evil and useless. Something needed to be done! Nevertheless, what android 789 though over and over, those humans must be destroyed. Meanwhile Karin was with her father, He was furious with the results of experiment, Karin how many times do I have to tell you to look over your work! We have an android lose and its haywire! now screaming at the top of his lungs, I am sure that the androids programming is correct I just don't know why its gone bad , Karin looking down at her shoes its just a robot the military should be able to fix it. Good morning, professor and this must be your daughter yeah and this must be your lab rat! Karin said impatiently. I have to get going I have problem to fix then Karin stormed away.

Later while Karin was a sleep, 789 hacks in to the military facility and he scans the bases super computer to find out who is his creator. He sees Karin's work notes and he knows she is the one who created him he then planed a council meeting a big meeting indeed I will kill you Karin it said solemnly with an evil grin. The next day Karin along with the other residents were escorted to the town council here 789 greeted them with a serious look Karin wondered was this the robot that been acting up or is it mad about the meeting? Karin called kiba with a surprised look on his face what are you doing here this meeting for military officials only! Look around there are more people to mess with than me so back off she hissed and gave him a shove. I called you all here to day with one purpose in mind 789 continued we robots are toys to you humans. You destroy us for your own fun in games well no more. Now the whole council was in an uproar, Karin immediately tries to calm every one down by telling them that 789's accusation is not true. Kiba backs Karin up and tells them that during the past millennium "we lived together side by side in peace." Karin looks at kiba confused." we robots are used as tools for you humans and we where created to obey human commands. Are we not worthy of our own freedom?" Completely out of patients, 789 along with a group of robots and androids follow as he storms out the council meeting. Karin and kiba with a grim look on their faces decides that things are not looking good if humans and robots are to live together the have to stop fighting. Karin begins to run after 789 but kiba stops her and tells her it pointless to try and stop 789. There is a reason for its behavior Karin then takes her work notes an looks over them trying to determine the problem than it hit her she had cross some wires in the programming Karin then figures out if she reprograms 789, he won't hate humans so much. Meanwhile Then 789 starts to form a plan to get rid of Karin. He wants to kill her first because she is the only one who can stop him. 789 sends two androids to kidnap Karin, but kiba gets there first and tells Karin that 789 plans to start a war to kill all the humans then out of nowhere 744 and 745 attacks kiba! He tells Karin to run but she tries to assist him but 744 then grabs Karin and throws her knocking her out-cold. Kiba tries to wake her up but it is no use 744 and 745 take both Karin and kiba to 789 throwing them at 789's feet. What do you plan to do with us ! I plan to kill the girl it's her fault I was created to hate humans that's why the war is about to begin .stop what you're doing 789 she didn't create you to fight and kill us she built you as a friend to help protect us. Oh, please I do not care about rather you live or die you humans are all the same you are like a bad cold we robots just can't shake you. A bad cold, give me a break I don't care if we're a disease there's no way I'll let you kill the people of this city! It's too late, the war has already begun look humans and robots a like trying to kill each other for our freedom. That's were you're wrong 789 I created you to help not to kill if you stop this you can live side by side with humans. You're not a tool used to kill but to protect, Karin said sadly so I made a mistake in your programming but I can fix you. you shall die along with the others 789 yelled, stop think about what you are doing 789 I don't want to fight you. Your friend s are dieing because of your will to kill I know your in pain to feel hate, sadness and anger but taking it out on innocent people and robots won't help you look at them falling one by one you can save them but you have to trust us please 789. No! I will never stop I don't fell pain I feel hatred no sadness but hate you and your human partners are just a big obstacle in the way and just as we were programmed to kill I shall kill starting with you Karin . 789 why do you hate Karin so much that you want to kill her but she is a nice and caring person she can help you get better 789 just trust her. Kiba you talk as if you want to protect her then why do you make her mad! What are you talking about? the day of the council I saw you with Karin you talk to her like you felt anger to see her yourself, oh please just because I treat her like a baby that don't mean I'd want to hurt her. She's like my sister, but you treat her like a virus she needs to be deleted.789 please I am bagging you stop this killing its useless no matter how many are put down just more will rise but your brother and sisters can't be we have to remodel them. However, if it's my life you want then take it but please stop killing my family and friends please. Karin! Are you crazy kiba you know as well as I that this is how it should end I don't want people suffering because of a mistake I made. No, I don't wish to kill you any more if there is a way to stop my comrades from ding than I want to hear it. I been working on a program to help to reprogram your wires that was crossed if you allow it, alright I will trust you but we want to be free.

8


End file.
